


Happiness and Trust Restored

by beewitchingly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitchingly/pseuds/beewitchingly
Summary: Catra is vulnerable and can't sleep. Adora takes upon the role of being the best girlfriend in Etheria.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Happiness and Trust Restored

Magic was finally restored in Etheria thanks to the Best Friend Squad. It seemed the highs of euphoria would never fade away for the quartet as they finally had the chance to relax in their respective rooms at Bright Moon. Well, almost their respective rooms seeing as the developing couples would room together and that included...

"Catra?" Adora abruptly woke from her slumber, unable to feel the mentioned girl in her arms but instead hearing quiet sobs somewhere in the room. She sat up in the bed, scanning the area to find the source of the noise until her eyes discovered a shadow in the corner. "Catra, is that you?"

Catra jumped slightly at hearing her voice, hiding her face in her knees which were brought up to her chest. She couldn't make eye contact, it felt like the guilt was eating away at her. She regretted everything she put herself and Adora through, she regretted hurting the only person she had ever loved.

"H..Hey Adora..." Her voice was quiet, muffled, and shaky. She never allowed herself to be so vulnerable but feeling like the room was spinning was sure to make her be a little bit off from her usual self.

And the blonde knew. She recognized it immediately, she knew something had to be bothering her girlfriend for her to be sobbing and withdrawn especially this late at night. She took a seat in front of her, allowing her some space. "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

"I guess you could say that," was the feline's response. She was far too drained to use any amount of sarcasm, and maybe that's what got her into so much trouble before. She was blunt as hell, but that was only part of why the other girl loved her. "Do you, like, ever think about the past?"

"All the time, why do you ask?" Adora asked with a tilt of the head. It wasn't a lie at all either, it was something she thought about frequently. But she didn't know it possibly affected Catra so much. Maybe she needed to pay a little more attention.

"It's just... I dunno, I wish things were different or something," Catra muttered, slowly bringing her gaze up to Adora's. Even in the darkness, even when she had tears streaming down her cheeks, her teal and golden heterochromatic eyes were still prominent. "We both got hurt, by Shadow Weaver and Hordak."

"They're gone now, you don't have to worry about that, okay?" She reassured her, placing her hand atop hers.

The feline rapidly shook her head and pulled her hand away, much to Adora's surprise. "But we hurt each other too. Almost more than they hurt us..."

Adora's lips shaped into an "o" for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say to this at all, she assumed they were past everything. God, she hoped things weren't ruined. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Catra nervously bit her lip, grabbing the blonde's hand again. It was a bad habit of hers to reject affection. "And even though I've forgiven you, I can't ever forget, you know? But I still can't bring myself to hate you or anything."

"I know, I feel the same way..." She interlocked their fingers, squeezing her hand gently. "It's going to take some time for us to heal, but I still trust you. And I love you, remember? Nothing could ever change that, even with all we went through."

"I love you too, dummy, you're always so rational all the time." With a devious smile that pointed a fang out, she playfully pushed Adora down. "Oooh, nooo, betrayal!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call that the ultimate betrayal!" Adora quickly leaned up to grab Catra by the shirt, pulling her on top of her with a laugh.

"Hey, that is so not fair!" The cat girl huffed softly in feigned annoyance before looking down. "Heyyy, I'm on top!"

"Moment ruined!" The blonde pushed her carefully off, sitting up again. They never lost their playful nature with each other, that was the beautiful part.

"Come on, I was comfy there!"

"Aww, you are so cute!" She pounced on top of her to give her a big hug, which was honestly learned behavior from the feline over the years.

"I am not cute!" Catra hissed, clawing at Adora. Except her claws were retracted and she was laughing... her genuine laugh, the laugh that could only happen by the hands of Adora herself. So she peacefully sunk into her arms, sighing softly. "Okay, maybe I am a little. But you can't tell anyone!"

"No promises~" Adora teased before planting a kiss on Catra's cheek, earning a small purr as she nuzzled into her strong arms. "You ready for bed now?"

"Only with you."

"Always, silly."


End file.
